


[Drabbles of Punk and Prep] Victoria Chase x Male!Punk/grunge!reader

by Pluviophile2019



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Punk reader, Spoilers, reader is a male, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluviophile2019/pseuds/Pluviophile2019
Summary: Protective of his friends you, the reader, won't take shit from anybody. Not even crushes.~~~So a few of these will be reposted from my other accounts. If you have an idea for a new story you want me to do, just say something, or you want me to continue, just give me a comment.~~This will also be reposted on my other accounts, Please check my profile page to see.





	1. Easy Mark

 

I feel a slight relief wash over me as I feel the burning of my lungs as I smoke on the cigarette between my teeth.

 **“That’s really unhealthy for you,”** Warren mumbles as he scrolls through his phone, looking for the closest theater. I give Warren a side glance before pulling the cigarette away from my lips.

 **“Who are we waiting for again?”** Warren continues to send a few texts on his phone before answering.

 **“Max and Kate, then we should be all set.”** I nod my head, taking another drag from my cigarette. Oh shit, the queen bee herself.

 **“Smoking to hide your insecurities? Really? You think you’re that cool?”** Warren glances up from his phone to give me a look, one to be cautious. I know how much she’s bullied Kate and Max, this bitch is going down. From the distance, I see the couple slowly walking towards our car. I give Victoria a bored expression.

“You think I’m an easy target, right? You insult people unknowingly that you’re  **actually insulting yourself. You bully people to hide the fact that you’re so insecure that you bury it with drugs and bitchiness.”** I slowly stand from the car to tower over her, the cigarette hanging from my lips.  **“So watch it, Chase.”** I suppose my clothes ticked her off, I like the way I look, A bit too 90s, but my friends seem to like the punk/grunge vibe I give off. I watch from over her shoulder as Max and Kate approach the car, their hands tangled together.

 **“Is everything okay over here?”** Max’s quiet voice cuts into the air. Victoria opens her mouth to say a snarky comment, but I cut off Victoria before she can even say something.

 **“Everything’s fine, Max. Why don’t you two get in the car; this’ll only take another minute, Promise.”** Kate gets in the backseat, her and Warren watch me, I can’t do anything too drastic, but I will protect them.

 **“(y/n)--”** I stop Max’s words as I grab both of her shoulders.

 **“I’ll be right there, just give me one minute, okay?”** She slowly nods before seating next to Kate. I turn back to Victoria, a smug smirk on my lips. I slowly take out my cigarette before crushing it with the bottom of my shoe.  **“You know, it’s a shame.”**  She scoffs.

**“What is?”**

**“You’re awfully pretty, and you’re really intelligent, a closet geek and not to mention an amazing photographer… But I can’t get behind you being a massive bitch. It’s a shame. Later, Chase.”** I spin on my heel and sit in the passenger side next to Warren as he finally drives off, leaving Victoria in the dust. I breathe a sigh of relief and brush my hair back.

 **“You okay? I know how much you liked her in sophomore year.”** I glance back at Kate, who asked the question, before catching the pack of gum Warren threw at me.

 **“Yeah, I just… It’s hard. She was a lot nicer back than. Still kinda bitchy, but it was something I could get behind. Now… I can’t. Especially after what she did to you last semester.”** Warren slips one of his hands in mine; I know how he feels about me. He’s so obvious.

 **“That sucks, man.”** I rest my head against the window. I’ll do anything to protect them, I don’t exactly care about my reputation. I’ll protect Max, Kate and Warren.


	2. Finger Innuendo

  
  
I slowly get off his motorcycle, Re-adjusting the guitar over my shoulder before walking over to my small group and sitting on the railing.  

 **“Hey, guys. What are we talking about?”** I see Victoria with the rest of the Vortex club. I hope she doesn’t cause any trouble today.

 **“Well, I got--Wait a minute, you play guitar?”** Max and Kate laugh quietly at Warren surprised expression.

 **“Yeah? I thought I told you.”** Warren grabs his phone and pulls up his favorite list of songs that I’ve seen more than once.

 **“You didn’t, but can you do one of these for me, I wanna hear you.”** I lean forwards slightly and choose one of the many songs I know by heart.

 **“Sure, Warren.”** I stand up to sling my guitar in front of me, I rest my fingers on the strings before playing ‘Crosses’ by Jose Gonzalez. It’s one of my favorites. I only get through half the song before Victoria storms over here again.  **“Oh boy.”**

 **“Do you mind? I’m trying to relax over there and you’re over here playing obnoxious music.”** I give her a confused look, but let her continue.  **“And what’s with you and the guitar? Such a nuisance.”** Warren glances towards me, knowing my fascination with her, or what used to be fascination. I know he’s worried about me.  **“Your fingers are much too long for guitars anyway, so you should just give up.”** I smirk lightly.

 **“Well, you know what they say about guys having long fingers, right?”** Warren snorts in laughter, trying to hold it in. Victoria’s face becomes a bright shade of red, it’s a good look for her. Max covers her mouth from laughter while kate crosses her arms into a big X.

 **“I don’t, Uh, you should--”** She cuts herself off with a high pitched growl before stomping away.

 **“Geez, what’s with her? Um, Sorry, Kate.”** The christian girl jokingly glares at me.

 **“You gonna continue?”** Warren sits closer to me, closer than before as I continue the same song. I can see Victoria still glaring at me, but it was so worth it to see the look on her face.


	3. Co-ed Dorm AU

Warren stands behind the recording camera, aimed directly towards the punk of the school, (y/n).

 **“You sure about this? You know Victoria is right next door.”**  (y/n) tunes the guitar as he preps.

 **“It is 10 AM on a Saturday if her highness isn’t up by now, it isn’t my fault if my guitar wakes her up. Let’s start already, I’m getting restless.”** Warren shrugs his shoulders, at least now he couldn’t say he didn’t try to stop the punk.

 **“You’re doing this for her, right?”** The punk boy tries to cover the blush that’s quickly rising to his cheeks.

 **“What? What are you talking about?”** Warren sighs and rolls his eyes, acting if this is the most obvious thing in the world for anyone to understand.

 **“This is obviously a song about a girl, and you obviously like Victoria. I don’t know why you ever would, but that’s none of my business.”** With Bright red ears, (y/n) gets into position. Warren quickly begins to start filming.

[Check Yes, Juliet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CUyWJ7UINM)

(y/n)’s fingers dance over strings of the guitar as the background track of the keeps him focused on what strings to strum and what lyrics to use. Although, he’s just mumbling the lyrics as he plays. (y/n) tilts his head to the side to try to get the hair out of his face; continuing to strike the chords correctly.

Loud pounding from the room next door alerts (y/n) that Victoria’s awake. Warren gives him a warning look but doesn’t say a word, knowing that Victoria will storm in any moment now.

 **“Keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep!”**  (y/n) snorts in laughter before his voice becomes louder,  still mumbling the lyrics.

(y/n) freezes in singing and strumming his guitar as Victoria bursts into the room, her hair disheveled.

 Victoria pauses, she thought the music was just a boombox, not (y/n) actually playing the guitar. She stares at him as the background track continues. Victoria stares at his messed up hair, falling down in front of his face.

(y/n) lets a smirk crawl up to his face as he continues to play and finally deciding to sing the rest of the lyrics to the song. Victoria’s face only becomes red at the sound of the punk’s singing voice.

**“Don't sell your heart.**

**Don't say we're not meant to be.**

**Run, baby, run.**

**Forever we'll be**

**You and me.**

**You and me**

**You and me”**

Warren quickly steps out of his friend’s dorm room, not wanting to witness anything Victoria may or may not do.

 **“I’ll just come to pick up my stuff later.”** Victoria fumbles with her fingers as she tries to form a coherent sentence.

 **“I… I didn’t know that you were playing. You’re actually… Kinda good.”**  (y/n) rests his guitar against the wall before plopping down on his bed.

 **“Thanks… You like nice in that.”** Victoria crosses her arms over her chest and huffs towards (y/n), only wanting to smack that smirk off his lips. She slowly takes a few steps to sit next to him on the bed.

 **“Shut it. Jesus, it’s freezing in here. I should go-”**  (y/n) takes the initiative to shrug off his leather jacket and wrap it around Victoria’s small shoulders.

 **“Don’t. Why don’t we hang out for a while?”** Victoria tugs the jacket closer to her body for warmth and stares up at (y/n).

 Her breath hitches in her throat for a moment, with his jacket off and hair a mess, he actually looks… 

G O O D.

In her eyes at least.  **“Something wrong, Chase? You’re staring…”**

It only takes a second for Victoria to lock her lips onto (y/n)’s, pushing him further into the bed. It only takes another moment for (y/n) to register what’s currently happening before he pushes his own lips against the prep’s, tugging her onto his lap. She slowly pulls away, her eyes glazed over.

**“Wow… I, um… You wanna come to a vortex party with me tomorrow?”**

 


	4. And they were roommates!

Victoria coughs harshly into her fist before standing from her desk to open the window, letting some of the cigarette smoke out into the fresh air, surely polluting it.

 

 **“Oh, don’t be dramatic.”** (y/n) huffs out another long breath of smoke, filling the air around him. The papers of writing on the bed, long forgotten by now.

 

 **“Well, if it isn’t cigarettes it’s pot or you playing loudly on your guitar. So I will be dramatic about this.”** (y/n) stands from the bed, following Victoria back to her desk full of notes.

 

 **“You’d rather pay attention to Photography history than me?”** Victoria turns to (y/n), ready to argue that she has to do her homework, but her words get caught in the back of her throat, not expecting him to be two inches from her face. **“What’s wrong, Princess? Cat got your tongue?”** Victoria’s face slowly shades a bright red, the blood only rushing to certain portions of her face. She doesn’t say anything to protest as (y/n) quickly crashes his lips to hers, the smoke he was keeping in his lungs comes flooding down her throat, but she doesn’t care at the moment.

 

Victoria pushes (y/n) away lightly as Nathan walks through the door, the new red letterman jacket wrapped around his shoulders.

 

 **“Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”** (y/n) grabs his guitar before turning to the doorway.

 

 **“It’s fine, Preppy. You look cute by the way… I’ll see you later, Princess.”** Victoria quickly stands from her seat, wanting to know where he’ll be.

 

 **“W-Wait! Where are you going?”** Nathan sits on Victoria’s bed, turning his face away from (y/n), not wanting him to see how red his face is.

 

 **“To Max’s dorm. Is that okay?”** Victoria stutters, trying to think of a response but comes up blank. **“What, can’t get enough of me?”** Victoria takes long strides to shove him out.

 

 **“Just go already!”** He laughs lightly, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the cheek before walking to Max’s dorm, leaving Victoria to close the door and turn to Nathan. **“Geez, Nath. Your face looks like a tomato. Man, he’s making just about everyone fall in love with him.”** Nathan doesn’t say anything, completely agreeing with Victoria’s statement.

 

 **“Um, look… Maybe we should have (y/n) come to another vortex club party, the last one was** _amazing_ **.”** Victoria sighs, not knowing if (y/n) will even agree to come to another one, it took a lot of convincing from Victoria.

 

**“I can ask, but I can’t guarantee anything… You know how he is.”**

…

..

.

 

    [a few hours later]

 

 **“Oh! So that’s how you remember it, thanks, Nath. I wasn’t so sure if I was ready for that Photography test.”** Nathan gives his best friend a small nod before leaving the dorm, just as (y/n) walks through the dorm, thoroughly exhausted from a day’s activities with his friends.

 

 **“Hey, I’m back and thoroughly exhausted.”** Victoria pushes her papers of Photography notes away and standing to confront the punk.

 

 **“Did you get in a fight?”** Victoria stares long and hard at the black-purple-ish coloring around one of his eyes. (y/n) throws his bag on his bag before throwing himself onto it as well.

 

 **“No, it’s just some makeup Steph wanted to try. I’m fine. She just wanted me to be her guinea pig.”** Victoria breaths out a sigh of relief before sitting back on her bed, beginning to study once more.

 

(y/n) glances at Victoria for a few moments before pulling his guitar out of his case and playing the first few chords of _Do Re Mi by Nirvana_. (y/n) catches the look Victoria gives him, but continues to strum at his guitar

 

[enter a few lyrics here]

 

 **“Do you always have to play your guitar?”** (y/n) smiles lightly, his fingers still busy strumming.

 

**“Of course. How else would I get your attention?”**


	5. Kate's Video

Grunge/Punk reader to Victoria “I get it now, why you’re so stuck up and bitchy, mommy and daddy wanted the perfect little Chase didn’t they? So you never really had a childhood and that damaged you, so you try to damage others. Make yourself eel marginally better before you go back to your lonesome in your dorm because you have no clue how to socialize properly” just because I’m hungry for some a n g s t bonus points if they’ve been dating and ended up fighting over something before hand

 

a/n: Hi, everyone! I just wanted to add a quick note and say that I absolutely love how these Punk drabbles are turning out. Please keep sending me nice comments and awesome requests! <3

~~~~

Something’s going on. Everyone around here is laughing at something on their phone. There’s just something up.

There are Warren and Kate. Where the hell is Max? I crush the cigarette with the bottom of my shoe before taking big steps towards the two-thirds of our little group.

Wait a minute, she’s crying… Who the FUCK made her cry??? I take a deep breath before walking faster towards the duo.

 **“What happened? Who made you cry? Who do I need to beat up?”** Kate dives into my arms, tears still running down her face. Kate’s hair is a mess. What the hell happened?

 **“I never should have gone to that stupid vortex club party…”** Why would Kate go to a vortex party? I glance at Warren and watch as he pulls up a video on his phone and shows it to me.

It’s Kate… Drunk or drugged or something… And she’s kissing a bunch of guys. What the fuck?

 **“This video is going around, I’ve been trying to get it taken down but nothing’s working.”** My eyes narrow at the video, my hands preoccupied with running up and down Kate’s back to soothe her. But I don’t know how well it’s working.

 **“Who the fuck videotaped that?”** Warren gives me a pitiful look before shoving his phone into his back pocket.

 **“Victoria. I’m sorry, (y/n).”** I want to go to Victoria and ask her what the hell she was thinking, but I need to take care of Kate for now.  **“You should go talk to her.”** I snap my head to Warren, is he talking about Victoria?

 **“But what about Kate?”** Warren gestures to the other side of the courtyard where Max is quickly approaching from.

 **“Max and I got this covered. I don’t want to think she’s like this anymore, but–”** I give him a firm nod, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence.

**“Yeah, leave it to me. I’ll talk to her. I should’ve listened to my guts.”**

I slowly release my grip around Kate and guide her to Warren, who takes my place. I need to fix this. Why the fuck would she do this? Who does She think she is? Kate looked drugged in that video. What the hell is going on around here?

I storm towards Victoria’s dorm, my feet feel like they are almost on fire from how angry I am. I don’t give two shits if someone messes with me, but the second they fuck with one of my friends, they’re going to have to go through me.

I burst open Victoria’s door without knocking. I don’t think there’s anything that she can say to be justified to her actions.

 **“Victoria! What the hell were you thinking?”** She glances up from her phone to lazily look at my angry form, my chest is heaving and my hair is a mess.

 **“What are you talking about?”** I pull my phone from my pocket to show her the video that is torturing Kate. I wish this was all some nightmare. But it’s not.

 **“The fucking video, Chase! Why would you post something like that? Or even tape something like that? Kate was in trouble, she was drugged, anybody with eyes could see that. Why didn’t you help her?”** Victoria scoffs before standing up from her spot on the bed, I’m so angry right now.

 **“Oh, come on! Don’t be so dramatic! It was all in fun! Kate’s fine, isn’t she?”** Oh my, Fuck.

 **“Are you fucking serious? That’s all you have to say? Huh, I get it now, why you’re so stuck up and bitchy, mommy and daddy wanted the perfect little Chase didn’t they? So you never really had a childhood and that damaged you, so you try to damage others.** Make yourself feel marginally better before you go back to your lonesome in your dorm because you have no clue how to socialize properly” Victoria’s head snaps up to meet my gaze, she actually looks angry now.

 **“My friends were right you know. I shouldn’t have decided to date some stupid, soon-to-be dropout, punk asshole. You don’t care about anybody but yourself.”** really? She doesn’t think I care about anybody?

 **“I… I don’t even know what to say to you. I know I care about people. Warren was right about you from the beginning, they all were. It’s over, Chase.”** I turn on my heel quickly and calmly walk out of her dorm and into the courtyard. I don’t know how I’m feeling, it’s so empty now. I knew she would eventually do something like this. Was there a way to stop this? I never knew she was capable of ruining someone’s future virally. Did I ever really know her?


	6. Planned night out

**“What do you mean ‘you messed up the tickets’? How–”** Taylor sheepishly shrugs her shoulders, despising being yelled or berated. 

 **“I’m sorry, Victoria.”** The queen bee glares out the window of the car, watching the world go by as Taylor drives to the unknown concert as she messed up the tickets and accidentally purchased two for a completely different concert than the one the two girls wanted to go to.

 **“You didn’t think to tell me this before we were 10 miles out of town?”** Taylor doesn’t respond to Victoria as they arrive at the concert. It’s some cut-rate dump, at least to Victoria it is.  **“Oh, God. (y/n) would love this.”** The concert was grunge or punk styled, the music was just around the corner. Victoria and Taylor follow the sound of the music and the light-hearted screaming to end up at the back of the crowd; and on stage is (y/n), Victoria’s punk boyfriend.  **“Oh my, God.”** Victoria stares up at him, not knowing that he was even in a band, let alone is in a concert.

(y/n) continues to strum his guitar and sing as he locks eyes with Victoria, not expecting her to be here of all places. The song slowly comes to an end and (y/n) gives her a small wave.

 **“Do you know him?”** Victoria smiles brightly, giving a shy wave back, her heart beating like an unsteady drum against her chest.  

 **“That’s my boyfriend.”** Before Victoria can react, the crowd grabs Victoria, letting her crowd surf to the stage, where (y/n) is waiting.

 **“Hey, Vic. Didn’t think you would be here tonight.”** (y/n) gives one last wave to the crowd before going backstage with Victoria.  **“If I did, I would’ve told you but… This music isn’t really your taste, is it?”** Victoria glances around her surroundings, the punk style covered not only on the stage but backstage as well. The backstage isn’t like any of the other concerts she’s been to, it’s simple, not her style of course, but definitely (y/n)’s.

 **“It’s not, Taylor got the tickets mixed up and we ended up here instead. Do you have any more gigs tonight or are you done?”** (y/n) grabs his bag and slings it over one of his shoulders before grabbing one of Victoria’s hands and leading her out the back way, where his motorcycle is parked.

 **“Well, I’m finished for the night and I don’t have anything to do for the next few days, do you want me to give you a ride back to the dorms?”** Victoria stares at the motorcycle for a moment, questioning its safety.

 **“Is it safe?”**  (y/n) gives his girlfriend a smile before climbing on, holding his helmet out to her.

 **“Do you trust me?”** Victoria grabs the helmet and puts it over her head before climbing onto the back of the motorcycle instead of answering, she feels like it doesn’t need to be said.

Of course, she trusts him, after all this time of fighting and bickering, she’s learned to trust and not hurt him.


	7. Dominance Asserted

 

 

 

That’ll teach him. He’s been getting too confident lately and I can’t let him get above me. I need to hold all of the power or chaos will just consume our relationship.

I shove him away lightly, my stance yelling utter confidence. He needs to learn his place if we’re going to be together.

 **“No! You hang out with him too much. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were gay for him.”**  (y/n) rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, he’s not trying to approach me anymore. I need to assert some dominance on my side or he’ll think that he can just walk all over me and I can’t have that. I need to be in control.

 **“Really, Vic? I hang out with him and the others because they’re my friends. I never complain whenever you’re at a vortex club party. You can’t just think that you can control me like that.”**  I smirk at him lightly, he’s still so independent. I need to break up with him, then in a week’s time, maybe sooner, he’ll come crawling back to me. Perfect!

 **“Maybe we shouldn’t be together. I mean, we only got together in the first place because I pitied you. Maybe it was a mistake.”** (y/n) takes a step back, confusion is washing over his face. It looks like he’s trying to piece together the scene like a puzzle, I should add in a few more lines to make it sell that I’m in charge and then he’ll learn.  **“I mean, the girls did say that I could make anybody succumb to me. You’re no exception.”**  (y/n) stares at me with a blank stare, he hasn’t looked at me like that since we–

**“Fine. If that’s how you feel. Goodbye, Chase,”**

Just like that, he leaves. That was almost too easy. Will it even work?

I mean, our nightly routines will be amazing once this is done. I just have to be patient.

~~~~~~[3 WEEKS LATER]~~~~~

He’s hardly looking at me. What the fuck? I thought this would work, guaranteed. He’s was supposed to come crawling back to me! This plan wasn’t supposed to backfire.

There he is! I need to sort this out. I take long strides to him and fucking Graham, great.

 **“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”** (y/n) and Warren turn to me, (y/n) is calm and collected, not a trace of anger present.  **“You can’t just leave like that! You were supposed to come back, that’s how relationships work!”** He looks mildly annoyed, why isn’t he angry or saying anything? And why the fuck is Warren right next to him?

 **“That’s not how I see relationships, Chase. It’s about trust, not manipulation.”** Stupid. Stupid.

I hastily grab the front of his hoodie and slam him against the lockers; Warren doesn’t look worried, why not? (y/n) puts his hands in the air, showing any passersby that he’s not laying a hand on me. Maybe he’s smarter than he looks.

 **“I just wanted to make sure that you would stay with me, you were getting out of hand, acting on your own and I… I just wanted you to myself.”** (y/n) lightly brushes my hands away, why isn’t he getting angry? I thought boys were more prone to anger.

 **“I’m not an object that you can control or toy with. You shouldn’t see your partners as your property.”**  (y/n) stands away from the lockers and moves to be next to Warren, he looks so in love with him… Wait, he isn’t–  **“And I decided to take your advice, about Warren I mean. He’s treated me better than you ever could.”** Warren clears his throat, glancing at his watch for a moment before nudging (y/n) with his hand.

 **“You done with your whole revenge thing? Because we gotta go to the Two Whales for some dinner soon.”**  (y/n) doesn’t spare Warren a glance, a smirk crawling onto his face, but still calm.

 **“Just a second, Babe.”** Babe? I lost him. I’ve fallen victim to my own trap. It didn’t work, I didn’t want our splitting up to last forever, just long enough for him to realize that he can’t leave me.  **“In the future, for your next partner, don’t treat them like you did with me. Don’t manipulate them to bow down to your whim. You’re not any different from the other kids here.”**

(y/n) turns away from me and grabs one of Warren’s hands and continues down the hallway to the parking lot. They’re together, happy. He looks at peace and not stressed like he was when we were together.

I lost. I’m alone now.


	8. Dominance Asserted Part 2

The locker beneath his body slams lightly as he presses his body against it. The confrontation with Victoria just ended but was pretending Warren was his boyfriend really necessary? Luckily, the nerdy boy had no problem with playing pretend for a few minutes. The last (y/n) saw of Victoria, her face was red with anger and embarrassment. Of Course, he wants to go back to her. He likes her, a lot. But he doesn’t want to seem like he relies on her too much, nor that she can control his every waking action and thought. That’s not right. It’s not how relationships should work.

 **“Do you think it worked?”** Warren rolls his eyes before slowly slipping his hand out of (y/n)’s tight grip, the punk boy forget he even grabbed it. The school hallways are empty and cold, it’s getting kind of late now. (y/n) quickly shoves himself off of the locker before walking to the parking lot with Warren hot on his heels.

 **“Why is this even a thing that’s happening?”** (y/n) runs a hand through his hair stressfully, the messy hair becoming more disheveled than beforehand. Knowing Victoria, this entire situation was bound to happen sooner or later. She cares about what people think of her, perfect look, hair, grades, everything. The only thing that isn’t perfect? Her boyfriend, (y/n).

 **“She’s been different lately, and I thought that we needed a break… I’m hoping this will bring her back to her senses. I wish she wouldn’t worry what other people think about her.”**  (y/n) pulls a cigarette out of his pocket, quickly lighting it. A stress reliever, it’s legal at least. Warren only shoots him a small glare when the smell of nicotine fills the air around the two.  **“You’ll learn when you’re older.”** This earns a harsher glare as Warren is only a few years younger than (y/n) and the rest of his friends. Warren smacks (y/n)’s arm lightly.

 **“You seriously need to quit smoking. I don’t want to reek of Nicotine on my dat–uh, get-together later.”**  (y/n) is quick to stop in his tracks, he clearly heard what Warren was trying to hide. He’s going on a date with someone later. Who could it be? (y/n) grabs both of Warren’s shoulders in a firm grip so he can’t easily run away.

 **“You’re going on a date? Is it with Nathan? Please say yes.”** Warren’s bright blush answers the punk’s question immediately. Warren rubs the back of his neck out of nervousness. Nobody was supposed to find out so soon.

 **“Don’t say anything to Max and Kate, Nathan wants to keep out relationship a secret for a bit longer. He wants to be sure it’ll be serious…“** (y/n) smiles brightly at the fact that his friend actually has a boyfriend that he knows very well. It’s no wonder that Nathan has been more lively lately. Warren will be a good influence on him.

But for himself, he just needs to wait for Victoria to come to her senses. In a week, he’ll talk to her.

Taylor presses herself against the cold wall of the school, listening intently to what the two boys are talking about. There’s no such thing as a hidden secret. Not with people like Taylor listening around the school. People would be safer with listening devices hidden in the halls. You can hack those at least.

She brings her phone into view and quickly texts Victoria the tea; what she found out about the Ex.

**“She’ll love this.”**

After (y/n) walked Warren to his car and saw him quickly leave the parking lot, he returned to his dorm to rest after all the drama. Something that he’s not very used to unlike most of the school.

But just as he approaches his decorated door, he’s slammed against it. (Y/n) is irritated at best now. He doesn’t want to get in a fight if— it’s Victoria. What is going on?

 **“Chase? What are you doing at my dorm?”** She slowly pulls away, knowing that he’s far too curious to walk away from the conversation, even if his comfy room is only inches away from where he’s standing.

 **“Taylor told me everything. You were playing me.”** Victoria is smug about her discovery, though anybody else would believe that (y/n) could swing both ways. He won’t lie, he does like her and cares about her but… what she did to him was wrong. He doesn’t want to be manipulated by anyone, let alone his girlfriend.

 **“Yeah, I was. Vic, we can’t be together if you’re gonna pull shit like this all the time. I can’t trust somebody like that.”** She slowly crosses her arms over her chest, the information from someone she trusts with her life finally is able to sink in properly. She did try to manipulate him into being more submissive to her and it didn’t work. She just wants someone to be at her side at any time.

 **“If I promise to be better, can we…”**  (y/n)’s wander over her form a few times as Victoria presses herself against him in all the right places, knowing exactly how to tease him after being together for so long.  **“Be together?”**  (y/n) feels the redness flare-up in his face and ears. He’s blushing. (y/n) wants to say yes of course, and Victoria pressing herself so tightly against him is clouding his better judgment.

 **“Just be… your dorky self… I like nerdy Vic, not the bitchy one who cares what people think.”** Victoria quickly takes a few steps back and smiles up at (y/n), who is still flushed perfectly red. The perfect shade. (y/n) quickly covers his bag over the top of his jeans for obvious reasons. Victoria chuckles lightly behind her hand, knowing exactly what she did.  **“Don’t laugh at me. I’m a guy, you can’t just do… that and expect me not to have a reaction… if you excuse me, I have a problem to take care of now.”** Victoria watches as (y/n) opens the door and slips through his dorm, an embarrassed look present upon his features. She lightly presses a hand on his door, stopping it from shutting closed.

**“Do you need any help with your ‘Problem’?”**


End file.
